This invention relates to improvements in reinforced surfacing materials used for covering fibrous insulation (fiberglass, etc.) used by aircraft manufacturers for thermal and acoustic properties. This outer containment skin or surfacing material is referred to as jacketing or blanketing.
In the manufacture of commercial, military and private aircraft, structural surfaces such as the fuselage are covered with fibrous insulating materials between the ribs (support beams) on the inside, similar to buildings, housing, etc. between studs. Jacketing materials are used to protect, contain and provide shape to this fibrous material and facilitate installation on contour surfaces. These jacketing materials are reinforced with threads mounted to the surface of the jacketing film in a two directional pattern to prevent tear propagation when wrapped around the fibrous material and mounted into the aircraft using fasteners that must puncture the jacketing and insulation to hold it in place.
Among the problems found in existing jacketing material were lack of resistance to chemicals (fuels and septic tank solutions, etc.), decomposition in environmental changes (ambient to below freezing temperature changes on a continuous cycle), poor moisture resistance (allowing moisture to permeate through the jacket into fibrous materials causing lack of performance and degradation of insulation), high flammability of current materials (although not Federally regulated a desire in any material used for commercial aviation), and labor-intensive fabrication methods for jacketing using seamstress methods.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a jacketing material resistant to all chemicals, sealants, etc. associated with aircraft maintenance and operation.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a jacketing material that is not affected by thermal cycling from ambient to below freezing on a continuous basis for a period of time that exceeds the expected life of the aircraft.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a jacketing material that does not allow moisture to permeate through to the fibrous material it is intended to protect.
It is another object of this invention to provide a jacketing material that is non-flammable.
Yet another objective of this invention is to provide a jacketing material that can be fabricated and installed in more ways than current material, thereby taking advantage of improved, efficient and cost-effective techniques.